


Inhertiance

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [45]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “Deliver Mello’s inheritance to him.” Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhertiance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

Near spends hours carefully counting out the pounds and placing them in two different briefcases.

When he’s done, he places a simple padlock on the black one.  

“That’s more than half,” Gevanni protests.

“Mello has seniority,” Near firmly replies.

On the chrome case covered with stickers, he places his fingers in the designated areas. After it beeps, he says, “Rester.”

Rester places his fingers. It beeps.

“Have the currency exchange done as quickly as possible.”

“Yes, Near,” Rester says.

Tossing a soft black string containing a key to Halle, he orders, “Deliver Mello’s inheritance to him.”

“Right away,” she says.


End file.
